


Не Дисней, но все же

by Psalm_22_4



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне дико нравится этот пейринг. Вот и все. Не вычитано. Написано после выхода 02х03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не Дисней, но все же

Рэй сегодня чувствует себя чертовски исключительной. Просто потому что она действительно такая и есть, как бы сильно она не сомневалась. В наушниках играет «Close to me», а солнце греет щеки похлеще, чем все возможные горячие поцелуи Финна. Может, она и не особо счастлива, но этот день отпечатается солнечными вспышками позади ее век. 

Рядом идет Лиам, и они пьют пиво и едят чипсы. Рэй, это просто охренеть какое чудо, ест картофель вместе с ним, запивая его из горла бутылки с дешевым пивом. 

Они крутые, как сама круть. Никто не круче них, Рэй уверена.

– Ты знаешь, что во всех сказках есть несказанный проёб? – Лиам выкидывает пачку из-под чипсов мимо урны, и даже не обращает внимания. 

– Это какой же? – Рэй улыбается и щурит глаза от солнца.

Она знает, что сейчас Лиам выдаст какую-то тираду, которая ей обязательно зайдет. Потому что он всегда может ее удивить. 

Она даже стягивает и выключает плеер. 

Какие-то девки, выглядевшие как ожившие копии Барби, смотрят на них и хихикают. Очень гаденько. Мерзкие, красивые сучки. Лиам показывает им свой внушительный живот, задирая футболку рукой, которой держит пиво, а второй хлопает себя по нему.

Барби резко отворачиваются и начинают обсуждать, какой же он псих и придурок. Их внимание неожиданно рассеивается, и Рэй облегченно вздыхает, заходя в парк. Лиам улыбается. Ему не нравится, когда что-то не нравится Рэй.

– Все принцессы в сказках ужасные. То есть они красивые и их хочется трахать. Но подумай только, какие они до уныния однообразные, – Лиам плюхается на скамейку и хлопает по месту рядом с собой. 

Рэй аккуратно присаживается рядом. 

Они достают еще по бутылке пива и рассматривают людей в парке. Рэй приглядывается и видит, что за столиком вдалеке сидят Иззи и Чоп, но они настолько увлечены друг другом, что вряд ли заметят ее с Лиамом. 

– В каком смысле? – Рэй сквозь круглые смотрит на солнце. 

Лиам издает непонятный звук. Что-то между смешком и хрюком. 

– Ну, ты представь. Вот я принц, – он нагло улыбается, Рэй фыркает. – Нет - нет, ты представь. Я, типа, принц. Такой охрененный.

– Ты и так охрененный, не волнуйся, – Рэй улыбается, – но не принц.

– А ты представь, что я принц.

Рэй напрягает воображение. Вот Лиам в одеждах принца, со всеми этими лентами через плечо, одет словно чертов бог. С прилизанными волосами и мечом руках. Эрл помимо воли начинает смеяться, представляя, как тот не может влезть в латы.

– Допустим, я представила.

– Так вот, иду я в логово к дракону, – Лиам отпивает пива и достает крекеры из сумки у Рэй, та ничего не говорит. – Прихожу и убиваю дракона, весь такой в сияющих доспехах. Потный и мужественный. 

– А убиваешь ты его тем, что заболтал его до смерти? – Рэй берет один крекер и аккуратно откусывает кусочек. 

Все-таки уверенности в поедании закусок на людях у нее еще нет. С ее пропорциями, ей вечно кажется, что любой кусок отправляемый в рот – это как стигма «Я жру слишком много, поэтому я такая жирная». 

Только с Лиамом этот момент становится проще. Наверное, он это понимает, поэтому в столовой они всегда вместе.

– Какая разница? Ты уходишь от темы. Так вот, получаю я свою принцессу. И что? Первые три раза с ней круто. А потом? В чем будет заключаться моя жизнь?

– Ты же станешь королем. Будешь угнетать людей, устраивать войны и хаос в соседних королевствах, вешать неверных, брать в плен наложниц, – Рэй засмеялась, потому что именно так она могла себе представить Лиама. – Или просто будешь издавать дурацкие законы раз в неделю. Все обязаны выпивать по пинте пива в день!

Лиам приподнял брови и покачал головой.

– Вот, это второй проёб сказок. Они никогда так не заканчиваются. Хэппи эндов для таких, как мы, не бывает, – он уверенно трясет пальцем, испачканном в сырной присыпке крекеров. – Вот Белоснежка в мультике – дура. Как с ней потом жить такой идиоткой? Ее же раньше отравят, чем мы успеем дойти до брачного ложа. А если успеем, о чем потом говорить? О птичках или гномах? Серьезно? Да и с ней, скорее всего, закон про пинту пива не пройдет. Она же загундит меня до нервного срыва. «О, дорогой, давай лучше будем подбирать бездомных животных и лечить их пораненные лапки». 

– Ты смотришь диснеевские мультики? – Рэй удивленно округляет глаза, перескакивая с основной темы. 

– У меня шестилетняя кузина. Мне приходится их смотреть, – Лиам ржет и откидывается на спинку скамейки.

Рэй наблюдает за его лицом, но он явно не напрягается по поводу того, что только что признался, что смотрит мультики про принцесс. 

Иззи подкрадывается как ниндзя, оставив Чопа на внезапно приваливших в парк знакомых. Она стоит, сложив руки на груди, и больше всего на свете напоминает недовольную мандаринку. 

Рэй думает, что если бы и существовали живые, недовольные мандарины, они бы точно выглядели как Иззи сейчас.

– Рэй? – Иззи смотрит на нее внимательно, а потом бросает недовольный взгляд на Лиама. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Рэй тяжело вздыхает. Вот и ее солнечный момент спокойствия разлетается вдребезги. Снова замкнутый порочный круг. 

Иззи расскажет Чопу, если тот еще не в курсе. Чоп расскажет Финну и Арчи. В конце концов, и Хлои будет знать.  
В отношениях их банды давно залегла трещина, но теперь она грозится стать размером с Гранд-Каньон. Все потому что Рэй оказалась неуверенной в себе настолько, чтобы продолжить отношения с Финном.

– Привет, Иззи, – Рэй скованно улыбается и кивает в сторону Лиама. – Это Лиам. Мы просто гуляем в парке. Что-то не так?

Иззи смущенно начинает мяться на месте, превратившись в виноватое цитрусовое.

Лиама же, кажется, начинает забавлять ситуация, и он даже отставляет бутылку пива, начиная кидать хитрые взгляды то на Рэй, то на Иззи. Это явно не предвещает ничего хорошего. 

– Вы встречаетесь? – Щеки Иззи постепенно становятся пунцовыми.

– Нет! – Рэй всплескивает руками, и чуть не проливает пиво на себя.

– Да, – Лиам смешливо прищуривается. – Почему тебя это так волнует?

– Что ты несешь? – Рэй разворачивается корпусом и уставляется во все глаза на Лиама. – Мы не встречаемся. Ни разу.

Она даже себе не может объяснить, чем она так сильно возмущена конкретно. Тем, что боится отношений? Тем, что подумают другие? Тем, что подумает о ней Лиам? Или просто тем, что снова придется пережить огромное количество стеснений и снова отказаться от того, чего так, возможно, хочется?

– А я говорю, что да.

– Не слушай его, он просто прикалывается, – Рэй поворачивает лицо к Иззи, чтобы выразительно на нее посмотреть.

Как будто это поможет спасти ситуацию. 

Лиам недолго думая, притягивает к себе Рэй и целует ее, пока она не успела сориентироваться. Поцелуй выходит скомканный и как-то набок. Со вкусом пива, крекеров и свободы от смущения. И что-то внутри Рэй обрывается, она отвечает на поцелуй, как будто это последняя ее возможность поцеловать кого-то. 

Реальность разваливается и искрит. Лиам отстраняется без напряжения, так словно, делает это всегда. Целует Рэй на людях. Мир не замирает, мир не взрывается, просто жизнь продолжается.

– Теперь, по закону сказок, ты обязана выйти за меня замуж, – Лиам драматично откидывает голову и прикрывает ладонью лицо. 

– Я еще не готова к этому, – Рэй, ошалевшая от всего происходящего, не сразу понимает, что отвечает.

Она хочет сжаться и исчезнуть, но при ее размерах это просто невозможно. Лиам берет ее за руку и сжимает пальцы в поддержке. И, как будто, часть проблем и мыслей уходит через эти зажатые чужими пальцы.

– Тогда мы можем просто посмотреть телек, – пожимает он плечами и смотрит на Иззи.

– Только не диснеевские мультики, – нелепо бросает Рэй и тоже смотрит на растерянную мандаринку.

Иззи молча кивает, будто принимает решение. Она просто улыбается, бросает «Пока» и уходит. 

И на следующий день, Рэй с паникой встречает Хлои в коридоре, но та улыбается своей обычной улыбкой. Финн все так же обходит ее стороной. С Арчи давно уже отношения напряженные, но явно не потому, что Рэй сделала «неправильный выбор». А Чоп и Иззи, все так же рады видеть ее, как и раньше.

Жизнь продолжается. Лиам в библиотеке садится рядом с ней, только перед этим смачно чмокает ее в губы при всех. При всех! И ржет. И не оставляет ей выбора. И не дает ей сбежать. 

На них пялятся все, кому не лень. Лиам разбрасывается факами, ругательствами и кому-то слишком языкастому показывает свой зад, за что его снова вызывают в администрацию. 

Через неделю, Рэй осознает, что всем плевать. Всем абсолютно плевать на них с Лиамом, потому что когда им плевать, он не устраивает безумий. И жизнь продолжается, на этот раз без привычного напряжения. Рэй улыбается.


End file.
